Heavenly Peace
by Piikkum
Summary: [Riku X Sora] Sleep in heavenly peace... A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Fic


Heavenly Peace

Piikkum

Disclaimers - I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairings - Riku X Sora

__

Silent night, Holy night

He sat alone on the bent paopu tree, his face cast upwards towards the starless night. There is nothing left for him here. Why did he come back? 'Because you're weak,' he thought, reprimanding himself. 'You look for friendship where there is none. You're meant to be alone.' He sighed softly. When he had come back, he had found no one here, only a broken snow-covered island. They all left him. But what did he expect? 

__

All is calm, all is bright

Memories of what had been lingered around, taunting him with ghostly whispers and touching him with feather-like brushes. 'You left me too, didn't you?' The boy sighed again. A ghost-like Sora materialized next to him, grinning at him. The brunette sat down next to the boy. _Don't you remember? You'll never be alone again. I'll always come find you again. All you have to do is wait._ 'You must be lying. They are all memories.'

__

Round yon Virgin Mother and child

Nobody talked to that boy. They feared him and thus, shunned him. But it didn't matter to the boy. He was used to being alone. Nobody touched him, nobody could phase him. They stayed away from him and he away from them. Soon, they had pushed him so far from their thoughts he wasn't even part of their world. He was never part of anyone's world.

Then he came along, a bright bundle of energy packed in a boyish body. It was like where ever he went, people seemed to smile. The boy didn't know better. "Hiya, my name's Sora! What's yours?" The other didn't respond, ignoring him. Sora cocked his head to the side. "Can I sit here?" Again he didn't respond, keeping his eyes on the shining blue sea in front of him. Shrugging and unfazed, the brunette sat down, swinging his legs and staring out into the ocean. "Are you mute? My mom once told me 'bout mute people." "I'm not. Why are you still here?" The boy shrugged again. "I wanna be friends. 'Sides, ya look like you could use one too." The boy growled, getting up and glaring at the oblivious boy. "Don't tell me what I need. Just go away. Leave me alone like all the rest." Sora blinked at him for a moment. The brunette leapt lightly off the log and grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him along in a fast run. "C'mon! I found this cool place yesterday. I know you'll like it!"

The so-called cool place had been a tiny cave off to the side of the waterfall, the secret spot Riku found years ago and never bothered to come back. Sora had been very pleased with himself for finding this place, so the boy said nothing. "Isn't it neat?" he asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to look superior. Then, without waiting for a response, he dragged Riku inside with him, through the winding tunnel and into the cavern. Sora had persuaded the boy to spend the day with him, etching into the walls with rocks. They had carved two faces into the wall near the strange door, facing each other. Sora stood, dusting his hands and staring proudly at their work. "The best of friends. Now, no matter where we are, we'll always be together. You'll never be alone again. I'll always come find you."

__

Holy infant so tender and mild

Happiness is always so short lived. A week went by and a new girl appeared into town. Being the nice guy that he was, Sora invited her to join their little gang. Riku didn't seem to like her very much. Kairi, that was her name. She was so energetic, and he was so energetic. They went together so well, and soon, Riku was forgotten, cast away like a shameful old doll. Ashamed at himself and furious at Sora, he ran away, hiding out under the rickety old bridge where they used to race together. He wouldn't be missed. He was never missed. His whole life he had been alone. Why would he expect this to change?

Sora did know Riku was missing. He made Kairi look with him, and together the scoured the island, but didn't find him. He went into the secret cave alone, trying to find Riku. His eyes catch onto the drawing of them. He remembered them sitting together and scratching on the wall, but when he turned, Riku was gone and in his place sat Kairi. His fingers touched the picture lightly. "Oh Riku," he whispered. "I promised you. I promised that we'd always be together. You'd never be alone... I'm gonna come find you..." He got onto his knees, picking up a rock. He drew himself sharing a paopu fruit with Riku. "Our destinies are now intertwined," he said, smiling sadly. "You couldn't get rid of me even if ya wanted to. I know I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you."

Riku came back to sit on the paopu tree that night. Everyone else had fallen asleep already. He sat there by himself. Maybe he was waiting for someone. Maybe he was waiting for something to happen. Sora silently tiptoed to the oblivious Riku, a large, wrapped box clutched tightly to his body. The brunette stopped and stood in front of the silver haired boy, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Riku shifted his eyes to the ground, not looking at the boy. "I... I'm so sorry. I um... got you something. It's nothing big but..." 

Awkwardly, he handed his gift to the boy, who accepted it slowly. "Merry Christmas," Sora said, grinning now. Riku tore the wrapping paper away and opened the box. He reached into it and pulled out the yellow, star-shaped fruit. Sora shifted shyly on his feet. "I... thought... I mean do you like it?" Riku grinned, ripping the fruit in half and handing a piece to Sora, who took it and sat down next to him. They sat together, eating the sweet fruit and gazing up at the stars. "I didn't get you anything..." Riku said sheepishly. The brunette shrugged and grinned brightly at him. "Your friendship is my gift.

__

Sleep in heavenly peace

He walked lightly on the snow-covered ground, his eyes never leaving the figure sitting alone on the bent paopu tree with his face cast up at the starless night. He sat next to the boy who seemed older than he was with the pale moonlight shining on his face. The boy looked back down. "So you came back..." Sora smiled sadly. "Of course I did. Don't you remember? You'll never be alone again. I'll always come find you again. All you have to do is wait." The brunette gathered the unresisting boy in his arms. "Merry Christmas, love." Riku said nothing, resting his head on Sora's chest, just glad his Christmas wish was granted.

__

Sleep in heavenly peace

[fin]

Did you like it? It's kind of... strange. But whatever! I liked it.... -pout- it was a bitch to right. Grr. Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Don't ever forget your old friends and treasure your new ones.


End file.
